Daily routine
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura life together now that Sasuke is back. Everything was perfect as soon as they fell into routines. But chaos ensues when Sakura just randomly breaks the rules. SasuSaku, One-Shot, Complete - Exactly 1650 words :D


**The daily routine.**

A/N: This is a very old One-Shot I found in my documents. I changed and tweaked some things that annoyed me but it mainly staid the same.

I'm sorry for the bad portraying of the characters, mostly Sasuke and Naruto but Sakura just as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime or Manga of Naruto, it's characters or the storyline.

Sakura groaned when she awoke, the sun shining through her curtains. She had still some time to sleep but that wasn't really worth it. So she stood up and walked like a half dead to the bathroom, she needed her shower and he coffee. Because she had gotten up a bit earlier than normal she needed to shower a bit faster because Sasuke was the one who should be showering by now. They encountered each other every morning when Sasuke would walk down the stairs and she would walk out of the shower to her room.

But today it was different because Sakura just had to disturb the routine.

After she found a towel Sakura opened the door, not even bothering to look if _someone_ stood in her way. That was a mistake. She knew she should have looked were she was walking when she bumped into _someone _and fell onto her butt. She looked up to see the sleepy Uchiha standing and towering over her. At first Sasuke looked a bit puzzled himself but as soon as he noticed who he walked into his eyes got wider.

He was stunned, sitting right before him on the floor was Sakura, only clad in a short black towel which she was clutching tightly to her body. He was used to seeing her in way bigger towels, she used to walk around in a towel at Saturday mornings when both Sasuke and Naruto usually were away but if they suddenly showed up it wouldn't be much of a problem for any of them, even Naruto who threw a tantrum the first times cooled down after a while.

After Sasuke had come back to Konoha with Naruto, Sakura had made them move in with her. Both males had nothing against it, they could, after all understand Sakura for wanting to know what they did. Soon after they had moved into this big house (Sasuke still had quite a bit money) there was a routine for nearly everything, they never even needed to speak about ith. The shower thing for example. The first one to shower was Sasuke, he got up the earliest, the second one was Sakura and the last was Naruto, who never really bothered to even set an alarm on his clock.

So how could this happen? Sakura had until today, never messed up one of their routines.

Sasuke was tempted to steal her towel but after a thought: The consequences probably weren't worth the short glimpse he would catch. He had to stare at the wall behind her so he wouldn't let his gaze wander over her body, or over her long pink locks that were currently sticking to her body or her...Damn it!

"...Sakura...why are you here?" Sasuke muffled through his half closed mouth, he saw Sakura searching for an answer.

"Ehh...I got up a bit earlier than normal and didn't think I would meet you here.." she answered and sounded so much like a little child that just saw something that it couldn't believe. Sasuke sighed, he needed his damn coffee.

"Sakura, let's just forget this, k?" Sasuke muttered, he saw Sakura nod her head when she got up. She seemingly didn't notice the towel dropping a little, exposing some flesh of her left breast. At that he stormed around a stunned Sakura, closing the door behind him and turning on the cold shower, which he now needed badly.

Later that morning, Sakura got back into their routine. She made two cups of coffee (Normally Sasuke did that but he just got out of the shower) and prepared breakfast for the three of them, the smell of pancakes waking Naruto up. So when Naruto showered too, Team 7 sat at the table, everyone eating breakfast. It was silent because normally Sakura made the conversation and both males would voice their opinion here and there, but now Sakura was thinking about her morning encounter with Sasuke while hiding her blush behind the files of her patients. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Sasuke but Naruto was the first to ask.  
"Ne Sakura-chan, why are you so silent? Are you sick, your cheeks are red!" Sakura huffed behind her cover and sank deeper into her stool. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme do you know what's up with Sakura-chan?" Sasuke just grunted and turned his head away from Naruto, were he caught Sakura's timid gaze. Both watched the other for a few seconds and then they turned their heads in the other direction. Naruto just looked at them questioningly.

After their breakfast was over, their day really began. Naruto had a mission to attend to, Sasuke had a class to teach and Sakura was needed in the hospital. Like every morning they walked the first part of their way together, Sakura was the first one part ways and say goodbye. That left Naruto and Sasuke alone, though Naruto was still suspicious about the breakfast thing.

"Teme do you think that Sakura is sick? Maybe she caught a cold!" Sasuke didn't even look at him but answered anyway.

"Hn, I don't think so, she's a medical nin, she can take care of herself just fine." Naruto looked at Sasuke, looking just as lost in thought as before.

"You think so?" Sasuke nodded, keeping his gaze focused on the street before him.

"But what is it then?" asked Naruto while kicking into a little heap of leaves. When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto looked up to him.

"You know something, don't you?" He asked slyly, now having found something to pick on.

"So what happened this morning?" Sasuke scoffed.

"What happens between me and Sakura is nothing of your damn business." These were Sasuke's last words before he rounded a corner to the Ninja Academy. Naruto was speechless but definitely interested.

Sakura was way to absorbed into her thoughts about Sasuke's reaction to her little mistake and about what his reaction mend, so she didn't notice the few man that were already following her on her way.

But when they began to attack, her senses alarmed her, maybe a bit to late.

Sasuke was walking along the path to the Ninja Academy, just looking around the snowy scene when he felt something tug at the back of his mind, he stopped walking and concentrated on what he felt just seconds before. It felt like someone near him flared his chakra to be noticed, Ninja tend to do this on missions and some keep this habit up and automatically do this when they are in a combat situation were they are outnumbered or unable to fight. But enough with this, who would give a chakra signal on a peaceful morning like this? He wasn't really good at chakra control but he knew the basics. Sasuke scanned the area around him and found a few chakra signatures that were closing in on someone. Before he even really knew what he was doing he began to run to the battle, he had felt Sakura's chakra there, it probably was her who signaled him to come.

When he arrived at the battle he noticed a few man that were already knocked out cold, one was holding onto Sakura's jacket, but there were 3 guys who were still standing and what they did made Sasuke's blood boil. Two of them were currently holding Sakura, who put up the hell of a fight and the other one was standing right before Sakura, looking her up and down, letting his fingers trace the rims of her shirt that was ripped at her left side, showing the black Tank-top, the last real piece of texture that was intact. Sasuke couldn't stop himself when he ran to Sakura and the 3 guys, he took the first one he got his hands on and threw him into a big pile of furniture, the one who dared to touch Sakura was being confronted with his Sharingan and the last one was kicked in the gut by Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"**You** were the one who gave me a chakra signal." Sakura looked bewildered.

"Nani? Why should I? I could handle them alone just fine!" Sasuke scoffed, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah sure, look at you, what If I hadn't helped you?" Sakura blinked and looked down at the few shreds that still clung to her form. She was lucky she wore something under her shirt. Sakura blushed slightly, but her honor left no place for another reaction.

"First thing: Quit staring and second thing: I was totally fine on my own." Sasuke smirked at her and walked closer to her, backing her up against a wall. He leaned down a bit to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"Really?" Sakura could feel his breath on her neck and it was driving her crazy.

What happened after that...let's just say they had an embarrassing encounter with a group of Sasuke's students and had to explain what they were doing in the alleyway and that, just because Sakura moaned and groaned, she wasn't necessarily in pain. The fact that some students told their parents what they saw didn't exactly make it any better.


End file.
